1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication system, and more particular to transmit power control of individual channels in a multiple-carrier transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmit power control is a necessary feature of communications systems to enable a receiver to reliably receive a signal that is not degraded by noise or interference, while ensuring that the signal is not transmitted at such an unnecessarily high power to cause interference. A transmitter can perform certain open-loop control techniques for transmit power control at the transmitter without the benefit of feedback from the receiver.
Increasingly, communication systems are employing multiple-carrier signals in order to carry greater amounts of information simultaneously. For example, a wireless or wired data packet communication can be performed using a plurality of channels separated in frequency in a Radio Frequency (RF) wideband signal. While averaging the overall transmit power for the RF wideband signal for closed-loop control can be readily performed, such RF wideband signals can comprise a large number of channels transmitted at a high data rate. Cable TV systems also use multi carrier systems where the individual carriers can have different power settings. This is needed due to various reasons such as different losses in the combiner systems.